Sehun Kepentok Kamera!
by Winter AL Yuurama
Summary: Sehun kepentok kamera. Jongin datang memeluknya. Hunkai/Sekai. gara2 TL penuh berita Sehun kepentok kamera. haha... tolong beri support untuk dia ya.. drabble doang.


Sehun Kepentok Kamera!

.

.

Tidak tahu mengapa, tetapi Sehun benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang.

Kepentok kamera bukan jadi masalah sebenarnya. Okay itu masalah! Sakit man! Lihat wajahnya!

Lebih dari itu, ia merasa sangat malu. Tolong dibold, SANGAT AMAT MALU! Sudah jelas?!

Bagaimana tidak, terpentok kamera disaat ia sedang beraksi diatas panggung. Di lihat jutaan penonton lagi. Elit dari mana? Sama sekali tidak bagus untuk rasa malu Sehun.

Bayangkan jika kau jadi dia. Bayangkan! Mengerti?! Oke ini berlebihan. Tapi tidakkah kalian kasihan? Oh Sehun yang dingin dengan flat face tiba-tiba terpentok kamera dengan gaya tidak keren. Ya Tuhan... runtuh sudah imagenya.

Well... silahkan lihat wajah flat yang sepertinya sudah jatuh harga diri.

Tunggu...

Ew! Sehun benar-benar menangis!

How can Prince Ice Oh Sehun menitikkan air mata sedih dengan wajah kusut begitu?

Baiklah... baiklah... jangan ejek Sehun.

Once again... SAKIT MAN! Dan harga diri.

Jongin yang kebetulan berada di dekatnya, begitu Sehun terantuk kamera, ia langsung bergerak. Berniat menolong dan bertanya apa Sehun baik-baik saja.

Tapi, sepertinya Jongin tidak perlu jawaban. Karna saat ini ia melihat air mengalir dari mata Sehun.

Tanpa detik berdetak, Jongin mengerti apa yang Sehun rasakan. Tidak perlu narasi panjang untuk menjabarkan. Sekali lihat Jongin sudah tahu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sehun-ah," Jongin memeluk Sehun sayang. Mencoba menenangkan.

Yang nyatanya malah membuat penonton berteriak semakin histeris.

Ouhh~ how care Kim Jongin~ SO SWEET~

So lucky to have you~

"Ini menyedihkan saat melihat Sehun terluka," ucap Jongin dengan microfonnya kepada fans. "Aku secara pribadi ikut sedih," Lanjutnya, "Tolong berikan dukungan yang sangat banyak kepada Sehun setelah konser. Supaya Sehun dapat pulih lebih cepat."

Dan para fans merespon dengan teriakan antusias.

Sehun jadi terharu mendengarnya. Setidaknya ini membuatnya lebih baik.

Terima kasih Jongin. Sehun jadi bersemangat kembali.

He is lucky to have Jongin.

Yap... it's true.

*** Winter AL ***

"Sini... biar aku kompres memarnya," ucap Jongin sembari duduk ditepi ranjang, dimana Sehun tengah bersandar pada kepala ranjang sambil selonjoran.

Konser malam ini sudah selesai dan EXO sedang beristirahat.

Jongin mengambil dua sendok makan remukan es batu dan membungkusnya dalam selembar kain. Sebelumnya ia telah menyiapkan alat-alat tersebut dan meletakkannya di nakas.

Dengan telaten ia mengompres memar diwajah Sehun yang tadi terantuk kamera saat konser.

Sehun hanya dapat diam sembari menatap wajah Jongin lekat. Ia jadi malu sendiri karna sempat menangis tadi. Tapi pelukan tadi itu sangat nyaman untuk Sehun. Ah... bukankah Kim Jongin memang selalu nyaman baginya?

Perhatiannya. Kepeduliannya. Sayangnya.

Jongin itu sebenarnya keibuan. Walau tidak cocok sih karna itu sebutan untuk wanita. Sedangkan Jongin pria.

Kalau Sehun menyebut kebapakan. Aneh didengarnya. Jongin itu sangat lembut.

Sehun menggenggam tangan Jongin yang masih mengompres memarnya, membuat gerakan Jongin terhenti. Menatap Sehun dengan raut bertanya.

"Terima kasih," kata Sehun, menatap lekat Jongin.

"Sama-sama," Jongin tersenyum. "Memarnya akan segera hilang. Tapi sakitnya mungkin akan tetap terasa dalam tiga hari kedepan jika kau menekannya. Aku tidak tahu kamera itu membenturmu lumayan kencang. Manager sudah memperingati kameramannya. Tapi kau juga harus hati-hati, ne."

Yah, Jongin itu memang cerewet. Tapi Sehun suka kecerewetan Jongin yang peduli padanya.

"Kau yang terbaik,"

"Jangan memujiku. Nanti aku tidak bisa begini lagi,"

"Lebih dari itu, kau yang harus lebih hati-hati. Kau sering cidera."

Karna perkataan Sehun, Jongin jadi melirik tangannya yang masih diperban karna cidera diatas panggung belum lama ini.

"Hehe... ini sudah baik kok," Jongin nyengir.

"Aku jadi malu padamu,"

"Jangan begitu,"

"Kau yang sering cidera bahkan tidak bereaksi seperti aku. Bahkan masih dapat menari. Aku yang hanya terantuk kamera malah menangis. Jadi terlihat lemah,"

"Tidak lemah kok. Eum... spontanitas karna kaget saja. Aku 'kan juga menangis waktu itu,"

Sehun beringsut, memeluk tubuh Jongin dengan hangat. Menumpukan dagunya pada bahu Jongin yang terkesan kecil.

"Tapi menangismu berbeda denganku. Aku menangis karna harga diri, kau..."

"Sudahlah. Kita ini sama,"

"Maaf ya, aku tidak bisa selalu menjagamu. Jika ada aku setiap kau akan jatuh aku pasti dapat menangkapmu,"

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Hun. Aku mengerti,"

Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Terima kasih, Jongin. Sudah mengerti aku melebihi siapapun,"

"Iya,"

"Aku mencintaimu,"

"Aku juga,"

-END-

.

.

WHAT THE...

Author nih, bukannya lanjutin ff yg belum selesai malah bikin drable gaje gini #digeplak reader-_-

Hehe... maap yah... habis berita sehun kepentok kamera dan dipeluk kai lewat terus di TL. Malah muncul ide ini bukan lanjutan ff belum kelar.

Ga tau persisnya sih kejadian sehun kepentok kameranya. Jadi saya bikin begini dah. Peace ya readerdeul...

Untuk ff BUAL dan KKCS ntaran ya. saya belum dapat feel yg bagus. Jujur, belum saya lanjutin tuh ff.

Jeongmal mianhae.

Saya akan mengusahakan secepatnya.

Mind to review?

With love, Winter AL 


End file.
